Observation
by saltedcaramel
Summary: A list of observations of a patronus becomes a list of observations of none other than Rose Weasley. A short, romantic comedy written through the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius/Rose, with a little bit of Albus.


_**Scorpius**_

"Hello everybody. As you know from last year, my name is Harry Potter, here for a week to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Like the previous time, you can call me as Mr. Potter."

I snicker. Al's dad didn't need to remind the class his name. He is the great _Chosen One, _or the _Man Who Lived _after all. Nobody could forget him _that_ easily. Especially not the group of overly excited squealing girls to my left. Ugh. After five years of coming to Hogwarts to teach us, these little nargles still haven't gotten over Harry Potter's teaching.

_Nargles. _Lysander is growing on me.

"In the past four years, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I have taught you the use of _Wingardium Leviosa_, _Locomotor Mortis_, and _Locomotor _for defense uses. Last year, you learnt _Expelliarmus_, correct?" he asks, and the room nods or agrees in some form. Al's dad pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "As fifth years, you will be learning a highly useful spell. _Expecto Patronum!_"

From his wand burst out a stag, leaping elegantly through the air. Even I can't help but be impressed by his signature spell. The wisps of silver smoke follows the creature as it trots around us students, and stops in front of Terence Goyle. Poor bloke looks like he's about to crap his pants when the Patronus _speaks _in its caster's voice. "You can even speak or send messages through the patronus."

Now _that _is cool. Imagine sending a patronus to Al, in the form of a snake of course, at 3AM whispering, "Albus Severus Potter... Your baby sister Lily has been caught _shagging _a gargoyle." I feel a tug on lips, and I have to bite my lower lip from grinning. Yes. His reaction would be hilarious. Al is extremely protective of Lily, who in my mind does _not _need protection. She's pretty tough, like most other Weasley girls.

"What in the world are you grinning about Scorp?" I hear a voice hiss beside me. I don't even have to turn to know the voice belongs to little redhead, also known as Rose. Or Rosebud. Or Jalapeno-head. Or a thousand other nicknames I'd given her.

I point at Al, who sat a few meters away from us with their cousin Dominique. He'd tried to sit with Rose and I, but there weren't enough seats for Dom to sit with us and she'd dragged him up to the front with her.

Even though Al had seen his father's patronus a million times throughout his lifetime, he _still _looks mesmerized by the sight of it. "I'm just thinking of ways I can use the patronus to scare your cousin."

"You're horrible," she says, stifling her giggle with her sleeve.

Harry's patronus disappears, and he clears his throat to get our attention. "Now, I ask each and every one of you to pull out some parchment and a quil. You will be writing observations of my patronus before I teach you how to conjure your own. I will be collecting these in a minute and mention some of your observations. You may keep these anonymous. Now... _Expecto Patronum!"_

I pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_-Stag, looks pretty big._

_-Silver_

_-Smoke? Mist? Something along those lines._

-_Talks_

Beside me, Rose is writing quickly, only glancing up from the parchment every once in a while to examine the Stag. She pushes her fringes out of her face, but they fall back down again to cover her sky blue eyes. They stand out so brightly because of her beautiful locks of red hair. Those silky waves of red reach her mid back like a waterfall. I see her press her curved lips together thoughtfully as she regards the patronus attentively.

_Perfect face... Attentive..._

She definitely is physically appealing. Not only is her face the most adorable thing ever... but the rest of her body is too. Today, she covers herself with her cloak but on days where it's just her skirt and blouse, I can't help but stare at the subtly curved body of Rose Weasley.

Fuck, does that make me a pervert?

No. It makes me a true man. I am only appreciating her_ sexy side._

Yes, Rose Weasley can definitely be _sexy_.

Rose looks up from her parchment again, but this time it's not the stag she's looking at. It's me. She narrows her piercing blue eyes and hisses once again. "Just because I'm smarter than you, doesn't mean you're allowed to copy my work."

She has a point, the girl _is _smarter than me. And that's something, considering I've got the second best marks in the grade. You have to be a real _genius _to surpass my grades. Well, most of my grades anyways. I don't think History should qualify as a subject. And it's not like the dead man, Professor Binns, makes it any more exciting.

"Shut your trap, _Rosie pie_," I sneer back, and she blushes furiously. According to Al, one of their great aunts had invented the horrible nickname for the girl, and they'd been calling her that since. I personally don't think it's not all that bad, but the adorable flushed cheeks say otherwise.

I love it when she gets embarrassed. It's so _adorable. _

"Go _slitherin' _back into Annie Zabini's _chamber of secrets,_" she shoots back, and I have to bite my tongue to stop from bursting into laughter. Everyone knows the rumor of the 'broom cupboard incident' is completely false, but ever since someone had made it up, Rose had been constantly using it against me for fun. Even though she tries to be the most rule abiding girl in Hogwart's history, she still has her_ fun _side too.

"Alright, everybody please drop your quills." Harry Potter says, and a medley of quills hitting the desks echo throughout the room. I look down at my parchment. _Shite. _I had unintentionally written my unnecessary words describing a certain _somebody_. I pick up my quill again to scratch out the words, but a moment too late. "_Locomotor Parchment! _Sorry Mr. Malfoy, I know you probably had a few other things you wanted to add, but time is up."

_Double shite._

Harry Potter read out a few observations at random, and they were all pretty similar. _Smokey complexion, trails of silvery smoke following it, _etc. He's about to read another list of observations, but stops for a second to read over it. "Well... We have a slightly different one here."

I already know it's mine, and he hasn't even read them out yet. Who else would write-

"This person has written _perfect face_ as one of them. Does anybody agree?" he asks the class, and a collection of laughs bounce off the walls. My cheeks are feeling warm, and I pretend to rest my face on my palm to hide my blush. "I am not saying that this opinion is wrong. I was just curious to see if anyone else saw my stag the same way. Now what else has this person written? _Attentive. _Well... Stags in general are very attentive species but I'm not sure about the actual patronus itself."

I hear snickering in the room, and for once, I am not among them. Rose is giggling next to me, completely unaware that the description is of her.

"The patronus, according to this anonymous person, is also sexy!" The class loses it. No longer are people hiding their laughs. Openly guffawing and chortling along, I forcefully join them to hide that it was my list. If they know its mine, I would never hear the end of it. Harry hushes us into silence, but even he has trouble wiping the amusement off his face. Bloody Potters. "Erm, somehow these observations are seeming more and more human like. I sincerely hope that whoever wrote this list wasn't observing me, rather than my patronus."

"BUT YOU DO HAVE A PERFECT FACE UNCLE HARRY!" laughs Dom from the front of the room. A collection of laughs follow hers, but Harry shakes his head with a smile.

"In the class you'll call me Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," he says, much to her dismay. He silences the class again. "Let us try to get through this quickly with minimal comments, shall we? Next he(or she) has written that the patronus is a genius. The person can possibly mean that the charm itself is genius, not the actual shape or visual of the patronus. Any comments?"

I want to say that he's wrong entirely and that I think Rose is a genius, but I figure it's better to keep my mouth shut. Especially since Al is grinning back at me from the front of the class. He mouths something, but I can't quite catch it.

"No comments? Alright, let's move on," he says. This time, Harry frowns. "_Fun_... Can someone explain the humor o_r fun o_f the patronus?"

To my surprise, Rose's hand shoots up into the air. She doesn't wait for him to address her. "I didn't write that list, but maybe whoever finds it 'fun_' _meant what they thought of to conjure a patronus. My mother said that in order to cast a patronus, you need to think of a happy thought because the patronus is almost like happiness against darkness and evil, also known as dementors. Therefore, the _fun _though_t_ can be a form of happiness against dementors."

"Well done Miss Weasley for the great explanation! Five points to Gryffindor!" he says, and beams at his niece. He opens his mouth to speak but a bell signals the end of the class. Around me, people are starting to pack for lunch. Harry yells over the noise_,_ "For next class, read the summary of the patronus on page 279! We will start practicing them tomorrow!"

I rush out of class in a hurry followed by Al. Rose is staying behind to chat with her uncle about the patronus, so for now, it's just Al and I. He shoves me lightly. "Really? Sexy? Please do not say my cousin is sexy."

"Why do you think it's about Rose? And how do you know it was me?" I ask as we walk to the Slytherin dorm. Al's not in Slytherin, he practically lives in my dorm to avoid his brother. James is cool, but he could be a bit much at times. I push past a crowd of annoying Hufflepuffs before continuing. "It could have been anybody. Hell, it could've been those giggling fans of your dad."

"I don't want to think of them calling my dad sexy," says Al, scrunching up his face in disgust. "But you want to know how I figured out it was you?"

I sigh and give him a nod.

"Well to start off, while everyone else was rushing to write notes, you were staring at her. Not the stag," he states. I say the password to the common room and the door clicks open. "I already knew what it looked like so I didn't need to really pay attention. So I kind of watched you watching Rose."

"That is oddly creepy," I comment, pushing past him into our room. I flop onto my bed, sinking into the soft pillows. "Creepier than Lorcan when he thinks he found a blibbering humdinger."

Al shakes his head exactly like his dad did during class. It's also creepy how alike Albus and Harry are. Said boy raises an eyebrow. "Hey, you're the one staring and writing notes on my cousin."

I raise my arms in defeat. "Fair enough."

We're quiet for a moment as I empty the contents of my bag onto my bed. Al finally breaks the silence, asking, "What else do you like about her?"

"Rose?"

"No, Professor McGonagall," Al says, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. I throw a pillow at him square in the face. "I'm only kidding! Well, about the Professor anyways. But why do you fancy Rose?"

I feel my cheeks heat up, and I turn away to hide my blush. "You heard in class. Don't make me say it again."

Al tackles me on my bed and squashes my cheeks. This bloke keeps getting weirder and weirder. "YOU ONLY FANCY ROSE BECAUSE SHE'S WHAT? SEXY AND ATTENTIVE? WHAT KIND OF BLOODY REASON IS THAT?"

"Get off of me!" I say, shoving him off of me. I am slightly annoyed that he thinks that those are the only reasons I fancy Rose. I shoot him a deathly glare. "Sod off, Al. Remember, this is the _Slytherin _dorm. You're not even suppose to be in here."

"You won't have a chance if that's the only thing you like about her," he scolds. That sets me off.

"You think I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, only fancies Rose because of those reasons on the list?" I yell, and the smirk on Al's face angers me more. "Well here's some news mate! Your cousin is like the candle in the darkest night; she keeps me warm and happy! She's beautiful just like those bloody red roses! She makes me feel special, not just the son of Draco Malfoy! She's strong, smart, and funny! She's beautiful! I love her eyes! Her hair! Her freckles! Her arse-"

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT MY COUSIN'S ARSE."

I snort. "You asked, Al. I only answered your question honestly."

"Stupid git," he mumbles to himself. That earns him another pillow in the face. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right for calling me a stupid git, Al." Rolling my eyes, I hop off my bed. "Well, I'm off to the library."

A low whistle escapes his mouth, and it takes all I have to not tackle him. Al puckers his lips in the most unmanly way and bats his eyelashes. "Are you going to find the attentive, sexy lady? "

Does he really have to ask?

No.

Al just asks unnecessary questions in very unnecessary ways when he already knows the answer, just to annoy me. I hear James doing the same thing all the time. _Stupid annoying Potters_.

I turn on my heel and stride away from him without a word.

When I reach the exit to our dorm room, I hear Al's voice call after me.

"MAKE SURE YOU TELL YOUR "CANDLE IN THE DARKEST NIGHT" HOW YOU FEEL, _SCORP!"_

I mutter a few foul words about Al, but there's a grin spreading on my face as I step out the door.

* * *

Woohoo! My first story on this account :)!

I've had this on my computer for ages, and finally decided to post it on this Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson/ Ghibli account.

I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. Leave me a review telling me what you like, don't like, and what you'd like to see more of in the future. I am hoping to write a longer story based on this pairing later on, but that will depend on the amount of time I have.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
